


Rotary Movement

by abeillle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeillle/pseuds/abeillle
Summary: A short treatise upon time, Godhood, and Sollux Captor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A victim in that lonely dell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836863) by [gogollescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogollescent/pseuds/gogollescent). 



Godhood grants Aradia immeasurable power, although it is not always the power she wants. She doesn’t see much use in picking through timelines, watching her doomed selves; that’s Terezi’s shtick more than hers, it always was. Self-voyeurism never did it for her. When the Aradiabots died, their memories seeped out of the collective consciousness, so post-SBURB her mind is neat and linear, a single straight path in a tangle of alternate iterations, and she prefers this to the alternative. She likes her facts objective! Reconstructing history is doubly difficult when the history is yours.

Sollux, who even as a child probed the outer limits of his capabilities, and who post-semi-mortem still harbours an unfortunate coder’s distrust of cultural studies, begs her to go back constantly. What good is it? Everything she learns is diluted through layers of bias, but he won’t hear it. He wants her to see what would have become of him, had he not played the game; she doesn’t need to turn back time to know, she can make an educated guess. A glimpse of happiness as he ascends in rank, propelled by sheer talent, then starship fuel by ten sweeps. Less. She herself would greet him in death, strapped to a pilot’s tee and still dripping mustard, although in regular circumstances a rustblood with nice horns would have been doing rather more degrading work.

It’s not a universe she would accept. She would be a sliver of her godhood self, there, and she sees no shame in admitting this, but privately she thinks Sollux wants himself to be infallible, or else wants to hate himself for failing to be. Pupahood genius syndrome. Only, they are immortal beings playing Troll Indiana Jones in the carnage of a few universes, so pupahood may as well have been a peculiar, upsetting dream. She’s seen the evidence. She’s watched the veins in each hand redden to the beat of a stuttering pulse under the green light of Derse’s burning moon. She’s been reborn, many times, and when she stumbles upon an alternate self she greets her like an old friend. She’s yet to meet the version of Sollux who never played the game, but she can imagine another Aradia cradling his ruined face, the hollow cheeks; she can see the arch of her horns as she dips her head and presses her mouth to his temple. When she kisses Sollux, it is always for the first time.


End file.
